This invention relates generally to an apparatus for the treatment of disease infected body skin surface areas, such as in the mouth and gums. More particularly, the invention relates to an apparatus for the personalized and confidential administration of a sterile fluid by a person having a skin disorder requiring treatment outside of a hospital. The fluid is contained within a pressure vessel wherein it is manually and controllably pressurized and is then directed by means of a three position valve to a particular skin area to be treated. The valve provides for off, on, and intermittent operation.